shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Island Main Story: Prologue
Episode 1 ...Aoshima. A small, tranquil, non-descript island abundant with nature. All the islanders had simply been living happily in this peaceful land. Happily... Man 1: "Hey! The instrument suddenly started moving!" Man 2: "Looks like this must be the place." Man 1: "Here! The reaction is even stronger!" Man 2: "Prepare the gas masks." Man 1: "Yeah, I know." Man 1: "Over here!" Man 2: "What a reaction...! It's never been this strong before." Man 1: "So it really does exist..." Man 2: "I know, I can't believe it either." Man 1: "So this is XH..." Saya: (What lovely weather. The sky and the ocean are both so blue and pretty.) I was heading towards the island by boat. I was to start working at a new research institute beginning today. When I heard the laboratory was located on a small island, I was a little worried... But when I looked at the beautiful ocean, my anxiety disappeared. Fisherman: "You're a curious one, aren't you, going to Aoshima?" Fisherman: "There's not really any places to sightsee. I think you'll probably be bored." Saya: "Oh, no! I'm not going as a tourist." Fisherman: "Is that so?" Saya: "Yes. I came for work." Fisherman: "So, you're a researcher then?" Saya: "That's right. How did you know?" Fisherman: "Well, the Aoshima laboratory is famous around these parts." Saya: "It is?" Saya: (I didn't know that.) Fisherman: "But you should be careful, coming to the island as a researcher." Saya: "Careful...? Why?" Fisherman: "It seems that researchers are not very welcome on the island." Saya: "Huh!? Really? But why?" Fisherman: "Well, I'm not an islander, so I don't know too much..." Fisherman: "But when XH was discovered on the island and the government decided to build a research institute there..." Fisherman: "It seems there was quite a bit of trouble between the government and the islanders." Government Official 1: "This new energy source, extrahydrade...this XH could be the discovery of the century." Government Official 1: "We would like to construct a laboratory on the island in order to research this XH." Islander 1: "And where do you intend to build this laboratory?!" Islander 2: "Yeah! There's no space for a laboratory in the residential areas!" Government Official 1: "Do not worry. We plan to build it halfway up Mount Aoishi." Government Official 2: "It is close to where the XH was discovered." Government Official 2: "And we should not cause any disturbance to you islanders from there..." Islander 1: "Building on the mountain?! We strongly object!" Islander 2: "Yes, we object! There's no way we'll let you build a laboratory there!" Islander 3: "It'll destroy the environment! Until now, we've all lived very peacefully on this island!" Government Official 1: "Now now, there's no need for such anger... It's for the future of our country, you know." Government Official 2: "We will also pay the utmost caution to not disturb the environment during construction." Government Official 2: "We will do our best to not discharge any waste that could be harmful during our research as well." Elderly Islander: "You shall not..." Elderly Islander: "You shall not go near Mount Aoishi!" Elderly Islander: "You will invoke the wrath of the gods!!" Government Official 1: "Hmph...the wrath of the gods, huh?" Elderly Islander: "You people are ignorant. Misfortune will befall you...!" Government Official 1: "Say what you like..." Islander 1: "That's right! Don't harm our mountain!" Islander 2: "Go back to the mainland!!" Saya: "Wow..." Fisherman: "Even after that, it seems there was a lot of conflict around the construction..." Fisherman: "But in the end, the government allegedly paid off the islanders to keep them silent. Well, I don't know if that's true..." Fisherman: "But in any case, the laboratory construction began." Episode 2 Saya: "I didn't know any of this..." Fisherman: "After that, the construction was finished without incident, though I did hear a bit of a scary rumor." Saya: "A scary rumor?" Fisherman: "Apparently, since they started building, many of the workers have disappeared..." Saya: "What!?" Fisherman: "The island people were all riled up, saying that there was a curse." Fisherman: "The government said it wasn't true." Fisherman: "It was probably just protests put on by the islanders against the construction." Saya: "I see..." Fisherman: "Oh, forgive me. Have I upset you?" Saya: "Not at all. I didn't know anything about the island where I'm about to work, so I'm glad that you've told me." Fisherman: "Well, at any rate, good luck. The island's not very exciting, but it's certainly a calm and peaceful place." Saya: "I will. Thank you for all your help." Fisherman: "Oh, there it is!" Fisherman: "That's Aoshima." Saya: "Oh my..." It was a little hazy, but I was able to make out the shape of the island with my own eyes. Saya: (How pretty...) For some reason, I got shivers down my spine at the sight of the unbelievably beautiful island. I don't know why. But I definitely felt afraid... Fisherman: "Okay, we're here! This is as far as I go." Saya: "Thank you very much." I got off the boat and stood on the shore. Though the island itself was quiet, a cat walked along the bank, and seagulls flew pleasantly through the sky. Saya: "So this is Aoshima..." Saya: "It really is quite a peaceful island." Fisherman: "Well then, best of luck to you." Saya: "Thanks. Good-bye!" The boat I'd just embarked from once again headed for the open ocean. Saya: "Okay then..." I glanced around at my surroundings. Saya: (I guess I should ask where the laboratory is...) I called out to a man that was just passing by. Saya: "Um...excuse me!" Man: "Yes? What is it? I don't think I've seen you around." Saya: "Oh, yes! I just arrived today." Man: "Then, you're from the mainland?" Saya: "Yes. I'm supposed to start working in the laboratory today. I'd actually like to go there now..." Man: "What's that!? You're a researcher!?" An unpleasant expression suddenly crossed the man's face. Man: "I have nothing to say to a researcher!" Saya: "Huh..." Man: "Get off this island right now!" Saya: "!!" The man spat out the words and then left. Saya: "What on earth..." All of a sudden, I remembered the conversation from the boat. Saya: (Seems like the story about not being welcome was true...) I had just arrived and already someone had yelled at me to leave. Saya: (I had agreed to come just as soon as I heard about the discovery of the new energy source...) Saya: (But now I wonder if I can really make it out here...) Then... ????: "Ms. Hiramatsu Saya?" Saya: "Yes...?" And that was when I met him. The distinguished but pompous Ryo Tsuzuki. The abusive genius Ren Nishimura. The uncouth but manly Lionel Saito. The two of us would later get caught up in a terrible incident... Category:Read Category:Lost Island